


Aomine in action

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, kuroko - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous, M/M, aomine being idiot, date, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: Kuroko asks Kagami on a date, who is in a secret relationship with Aomine.Aomine decides to go and spy on them, but because he is Aomine, nothing goes smoothly.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Aomine in action

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Well... I haven't written a fanfiction since 2016..?( so much changed since then omg)  
> For some reason I just thought about Aokaga this week and had to write something with them, I hope you like it!  
> Also I still can't give titles, something never changes.
> 
> English is still not my first language, so errors my occur.

‘ Kagami-kun, please go on a date with me’

The tall red haired almost spit out his food when he heard his best friend’s word, but he wasn’t the only one. Aomine nearly choked on his Teriyaki burger, Kise had to hit his back several times in order to the blue haired to breath normally again. 

‘You don’t have to answer right now’ Kuroko continued ‘ But think about it.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘You absolutely fucking can’t go on a date with Tetsu’ Aomine was furious as him and Kagami stepped into the red haired’s apartment. 

‘Well..’ sighed Kagami.

‘ What do you mean well?! You have a boyfriend, it’s me. You can’t go on dates with other dudes, chicks or any species’ 

‘ I know that’ Kagami itched his hair, it was visible he is troubled ‘ But you know its Kuroko. I have never ever heard him talking about crushes, or love life. And Momoi is trying to get him for years but nothing…so if he finally has an interest I don’t wanna be an ass and reject him on the spot’. 

‘Shit..you are right..’ groaned Aomine. Also he kind of felt responsible for this, Kagami and him have been going out for 3 months now and Kagami wanted to tell their friends right away, but it was him who wanted to keep it as a secret. He didn’t want the others know how much he likes the red haired, how much he cares about him, that image just didn’t fit into his known persona. Also if they knew they are dating, they would also know Kagami is gay, and he is pretty sure some of the Generation of Miracles also have those tendencies, so no thank you very much, he doesn’t need competition. 

‘Heeey, don’t worry’ said Kagami as he hugged his boyfriend from the back and put his chin on Aomine’s right shoulder ‘not every first date has to end like ours did.’

‘Well you better fucking not do that if you wanna live ‘ smirked Aomine as he remembered on their first date Kagami bending on his knees and moaning the blue haired name. 

‘ I will just go, hang out with him like a normal day, and he will see that there is no sparkle between us’. said Kagami as he gave a light kiss to Aomine’s neck. ‘ And now , what do you want for dinner?’

‘You.’ the blue haired suddenly turned around facing his boyfriend giving him a long passionate kiss which made Kagami moan, Aomine picked up his boyfriend like the 190cm tall Taiga was as light as pillow and headed with him into the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the so called date and although Aomine promised Kagami that he will chill and do nothing to interrupt or sabotage them, the blue haired had to make sure nothing will actually happen. He decided that he will spy on them from a distance and follow them through their afternoon.  
He tried to disguise himself as right now he is pretty easy to spot in Japan.  
Being 192 cm tall, having dark blue hair and dark skin is everything just not average in Japan. Aomine put on a black beanie, he was also wearing all black clothing, a pair of black sunglasses and he pulled up his red scarf till his nose. He got it from Kagami because he was sneezing a lot the other day and he just refuses to wear any other scarf other than that. 

Before Kagami left Aomine casually asked around what are they planning to do afternoon, so he knew his first stop has to be at Maiji’s burger. How cliché thought Aomine..Kuroko wants to get to Kagami through his stomach, because oh boy, the red haired could eat. Aomine spotted them sitting at one of the boxes, Kuroko was drinking his usual vanilla shake, and Kagami was eating two big menus. He was analyzing the scene, when the waitress stepped to him.

‘ Good afternoon!’ smiled a young girl’ what can I get you?’

‘Nothing’ Aomine got frustrated since the waitress blocked the way to see them..he is wasting time, what if is something happening and he can’t see because of this girl?!

‘Uhm..then you have to leave’ 

The dark blue haired panicked, he can’t leave until they are not leaving ‘ Fine, then I will have a cheeseburger’ the girl wanted to leave with the order but then Aomine suddenly grabbed her apron. ‘ Wait! Do you see those guys? Yes, the red and blue haired, can’t you go there and listen what they talk about?’ 

‘ I will really have to ask you to leave..’ gave the girl a frightened look.

‘No! Fine, here take this’ Aomine gave the waitress 1000 yen, which she gladly took then disappeared. 

Shortly after the waitress came back with his order ‘ I didn’t really understand what they talk about ‘ said the girl as she placed the burger in front of Aomine ‘ something with shadows and lights and it means fate? I don’t know..y’all are weird.’ 

Damn that Tetsu! Thought Aomine, he trying to give Kagami the talk about how he is light which means the fate wants them to be together. But he knows his boyfriend, Kagami probably doesn’t give a crap about that sentimental speech, what he needs is a big man who can dominate him, which he is completely capable of. Oh if Tetsu knew what Kagami likes in bed, no chance for the light blue haired, he can’t give Kagami what Aomine can. As he tried to calm himself down he saw them leave the place and after a few minutes, from a distance he followed them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami and Kuroko headed to a basketball court nearby, and because Aomine couldn’t find a better spot, he had to hide himself in a bush. He seriously debated if it’s really worth it, he trusts Kagami and knew the red haired loves him back as much as he does, but Kuroko is shady and might have tricks in his pocket so Aomine decided it might worth squatting in a bush for a bit. 

He watched them play basketball, and it bothered him. He hated when Kagami is enjoying basketball with someone else, after all it’s their thing. This is what got them together in the first place, and he was the one who gave Aomine back the joy of playing. So seeing Kagami idiotic angelic smile as plays made him furious. That smile should be only for him, but the red haired is just too much of a basketball idiot, also Kuroko is his training partner, obviously he will enjoy it. 

Aomine thought Kuroko is very sneaky, first he takes Kagami to his favorite place, makes his tummy full ( well as Kagami’s never ending appetite can be full) then they will do the red haired favorite activity together. 

He wanted to disturb their play so bad, but he couldn’t just go out, because his boyfriend would kill him and say stuff like ‘ you don’t trust me’ or even worse.. ‘no sex’.  
He just can’t risk that, so he had a genius idea of asking one of the kids playing nearby to go and bother them. He saw a more or less 10 years old boy playing cards alone, he would be great as the puppet. 

‘Heey, psshh! Pshhh!’ said Aomine, mind you from the bush. The little guy looked up but couldn’t see anyone ‘ heey kid, I’m here in the bush. Come here’. whispered Aomine..still from the bush.

As the kid located the whispering deep voice hiding in the bush , he screamed top of his lungs ‘MOOOOOOMMMMMY!!’ 

‘No, no, no!’ stepped out Aomine from the bush, it didn’t help his situation that in the all dark clothing and sunglasses he looked like a mafia guy.  
People from the basketball court and the playground started to look over the scene as the kid didn’t want to stop crying. 

‘Come on kiddo! Shh! Don’t cry!’ Aomine tried to calm down the little fella but as he stepped closer to him, the kid started to cry even more. 

‘Aomine-kun?’ the tall dark blue haired looked to his left and saw Kagami and Kuroko looking at him with questioning eyes. ‘What did you do to him?’

‘Me? Nothing! It’s all your fault anyway Tetsu! You don’t go on a date with someone else’s boyfriend!’ said Aomine and with that he stepped to Kagami and gave him a too much saliva kiss ‘ Bakagami is mine! No sharing!’ Kagami cheeks became red as his relationship with Aomine has been exposed to his best friend.

‘ So you are together?’ asked Kuroko calmly.

‘Yes!’ said Aomine as his grip around Kagami became tighter.

‘Okay’.

‘Huh?’ the dark blue haired had too much adrenaline from the whole day, he was ready to argue and fight for his boyfriend, he didn’t expect Kuroko will take the defeat so easily.

‘ I already suspected the thing ‘ continued Kuroko ‘ I knew if I ask Kagami- kun a date, you won’t be able to hide the truth Aomine- kun. I’m actually happy for you. ‘ said Kuroko, but his voice suddenly changed and he looked at the couple with killing icy blue eyes. ‘But never ever hide anything else from me. Understood?’ 

‘Yeah’ answered the couple with a fearful voice.

‘Wait then, Kuroko did you just use me?’ Kagami asked suddenly, he started to get the picture.

‘ I’m sorry Kagami-kun, and no offense but you are not my type.’ 

Kagami, with all the offense, quickly replied ‘ Well, I only came because I felt bad about your not existence love life!’

‘ Don’t worry Kagami-kun. ‘ smiled Kuroko ‘ My needs are taken care of by Akashi, Kise and Momoi if I feel like being with a woman.’

‘Dayyymn, Tetsu you dog!’ smirked Aomine. ‘ Also, we should leave from here Bakagami, the cops might show up’

‘What??’ 

‘ Oh its fine, but a little kid might have thought I want to kidnap him’ waved it off Aomine with his hands.

‘Ahooomine!’ yelled Kagami, but it was too late, his boyfriend started to run away, so he had no choice but ran after him.

Kuroko stood there watching his two lights ran away in the sunset and he couldn’t help but think who he pissed off in his previous life to get friends like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comments, kudo is greatly appreciated!:)


End file.
